


I'll Always Choose You (Even When I'm An Idiot)

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Mon-El chose Kara over his wife from the future. And he's so glad he did.





	I'll Always Choose You (Even When I'm An Idiot)

Mon-EL sighed the second he walked into the house and realized the central air wasn’t working. Mind you, before he had met Kara, he had no fucking idea what central air was. 

He quietly shut the door before moving further into the house. Seeing that Kara was asleep on the couch, sweat gathering on her forehead because of the heat. And despite the warm air, she had a blanket covering her legs and waist.

Mon-El smiled at her. He has almost ruined everything several times. Had gotten sucked into the future. Married a woman to get over her before deciding that was not what he really wanted in life. Broke it off and slowly fixed things with Kara. It was one of the best decisions he could have made. And he was happier for it.

Kara’s sleeping face was peaceful, he had an arm wrapped around her protruding belly. Where their child was. A combination of both him and Kara. Their baby. He had been in shock when she had told him she was pregnant.

She has been so irritated as well. She couldn’t be Supergirl while carrying their baby. The baby could get hurt. So she decided to take a nine month break. And National City tried to say that Supergirl had lost faith, but then more sain half of National City also said that Supergirl had a life too. A life that sometimes, you just have to live, without interruption all the time.

Clark visited often. Excited about the baby and excited to help. Kara also had James let her write and exclusive article with interviews from both Supergirl and Superman in it, explaining that Supergirl was taking a short leave of absences to strengthen the bond between her and her family and Superman explaining he would be there at even the slightest sign of danger for the people. And National City felt a little safer then, and accepted Supergirl leaving for the time being, even supported her.

Mon-El took a seat on the floor by the couch, leaning in to kiss Kara’s forehead softly. She shifted, her eyes opening slowly.

“Mon-El?” she asked, voice scratchy from sleep.

“Hey babe. How are you feeling?” he asked as he put his hand on her stomach. They only had four months until their beautiful daughter arrived.

“Hot.”

“Yeah, the air seems to be broken again. I’ll call Winn later to see if he can fix it so it doesn’t happen again.” Mon-El smiled, leaning in to kiss her. But Kara held his face so he couldn’t move away. When she pulled back he could almost see the lust in the air.

“No, Mon-El, I’m hot. I want you. Please.” Mon-El smirked. He made the right choice coming back to Kara. He always would.

 

 

Later after having several rounds of rigorous sex with Kara, he held her in his arms and placed soft kisses on the back on her neck and shoulder.

“I love you Kara Zor-El.” he whispered. “And you baby Alura.” Mon-El let his hand slip around to her belly. Kara placed her hand on top of his as well.

“We love you too, Mon-El.” Kara snuggled back into Mon-El. He felt Alura kick as if she were agreeing with them.

He would always choose Kara.


End file.
